1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a failure information system mounted in a vehicle for detecting failure of various vehicle-mounted electronic devices and systems and transmitting failure information to an outside diagnosis center.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2002-109690 discloses such a failure information system for detecting failure of vehicle mounted devices and systems. However, the disclosed failure information system has a possibility of sending failure information to an outside service center even when the vehicle is under repair or inspection in a car dealer or a garage, because the disclosed device cannot distinguish between failure and repair or inspection.